Episode 6762 (9th January 2014)
Plot Georgia tells David that Priya is still suffering from morning sickness and she has a doctor's appointment in the afternoon. Leyla gets back to Alicia and agrees to meet her when Alicia won't take no for an answer. Val tries to apologise to Eric for her behaviour, blaming it on missing Amy but he tells her he doesn't believe her. Georgia interrupts Priya searching on the internet for information 'eating and pregnancy' to bring her some soup. She makes her excuses for not eating the soup as David arrives and offers to give her a lift to the doctors later. She begrudgingly accepts. Eric confides in Diane again about Val's odd behaviour. Robbie tells Declan that Megan should be out of hospital tomorrow and that she'll need a place to stay with wheelchair access and care. Declan tells Robbie that he'll sort it out, as he watches Dom leave Brook Cottage. Diane tries to get Val to open up to Eric, but she angrily tells her to keep her nose out. Laurel pays Sam for his work on the garden at Tall Trees Cottage. She mentions to Bob and Ruby in the café that Declan's moving furniture at Brook Cottage. Ruby mentions to Dan that she's not sure if she ready to give up on the idea of having a baby and is relieved when Dan doesn't seem to have been put off. Leyla meets with Alicia in secret at the footbridge. She's shocked when she notices Leyla has a black eye but Leyla dismisses it as a drunken accident. They talk about Jacob about and Alicia tells her she'd like Leyla to visit Jacob. Leyla's pleased and they make arrangements. Priya waits for David who turns up late and lets her down over the lift. She lets slip to David that her body is rejecting food, so therefore that must mean it doesn't need it. She fumes as she tells David that she doesn't need his help and rings a taxi. Val has a go at Eric for talking about their relationship problems with Diane. Ruby gathers Ali and Kerry and informs them she'd like to keep trying for a baby and is grateful for their support. Alicia drops Leyla off outside her office, but notices Leyla sneak back out as she pulls off. Val locks herself in the B&B bathroom as Eric tries to coax her out. She aplogises and blames "women's problems" for her moods. A curious Alicia follows Leyla back down the street and into a strip club, unaware that an unmarked police car is watching their every move. Alicia follows Leyla inside and is gobsmacked to hear her own name called over the speaker and witnesses Leyla step onto the stage and begin pole-dancing. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *DC Jeremy - Adam Stevens *Compere - Bill E Meeks Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden, lounge/stairs, bedroom/bathroom *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Ford *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office *Road in Leeds *Unknown recruitment agency *Bow Chicka Wow Wow - Exterior, club, toilet Notes *A second officer sitting in the driver's seat of the car with DC Jeremy is uncredited, despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 (22nd place) Memorable dialogue Georgia Sharma: "Darling, I know he's a pathetic little creature but God help you, he's the father of your child and he needs to start taking responsibility." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes